


The All Akatsuki Rejects

by Seith_Magic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gangs, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Gang AU for the AkatsukiDiscontinued for the time being





	1. Info

The gang was created by Pein, Yahiko and Konan. Tobi later joins up in his early teens.

Obito/Tobi. He is basically a mixture of both personalities. Tobi is a nickname.

Deidara and Hidan have known each other since they were kids. Deidara and Itachi have a rivalry as they are both smart. He loves fireworks. When Kisame and Itachi aren't around Tobi goes to find and annoy Deidara. Gets called stupid because he's a pyromaniac. Top of the class in art.

Hidan. Jashinism still exists and he is a follower, he isn't allowed to sacrifice until he turns 18 so he gets into fights and prays for a good one. Gave Deidara the nickname, 'Blondie' or just to piss him off, 'Barbie'.

Itachi. Quiet, cool kid who has all the girls flocking over to him but rejects them all. In the same year group as Deidara and Hidan but of course at the tippy top of the class probably smarter than the teacher. Only joined the gang because of Tobi. Hung around Tobi as a child and enjoyed his company.

Kisame. Friends with Itachi in school as Itachi's year group are all idiots and Kisame doesn't trust his.  
Tobi frequently tries to join them and fails.

Sasori. Got into a few fights with Deidara and Hidan, beats both of them and they keep coming back to fight.

Zetsu. Hangs around Sasori but they aren't close. Eats his own skin. Likes watering plants.

Konan. Dating Nagato so Yahiko is the third wheel. Flings paper at people.

Pein. Stupid nickname and no one ever calls him it. Really depressed by that. Yahiko and him are bros til the end. Loves Konan very much.

Yahiko. Tobi is his somewhat friend. Would kill or sacrifice himself to protect his friends. 

Kakuzu. Sells crap on the black market. Somewhat part of the gang. Asshole to Hidan and Deidara. Gets called an 'old bastard' by Hidan and occasionally Deidara. 

Ages. Youngest to oldest:  
Deidara-15  
Hidan-15  
Itachi-16  
Kisame- 19  
Tobi- 19  
Sasori- 20  
Zetsu- 20  
Konan- 21  
Yahiko- 21  
Pein/Nagato- 22  
Kakuzu- 30


	2. Konan, Yahiko and Nagato

This story begins with three young teenagers looking at their makeshift hideout with a sense of pride.  
These three teens are non other than Konan, Yakiho and Nagato.

"Wow we worked on this for months. I would have never expected it to turn out this good!"

"I know."

"..." They were met with a small smile from Nagato but nothing else.

**_\-----A few months later-----_ **

An eleven year old Obito joins the group and is more of a liability than anything but they let him stay. That would prove to be a decision they wish they never made.

Obito smiles up at them. A smile that screams pure innocence.

**_\-----Another Time Skip-----_ **

They had moved out of their little base but did not destroy it. That turned out to be another bad decision.

Footsteps slammed across the abandoned carpark as several more feet echoed behind.  
Konan looks behind her to see if they are still on her trail. She inhales. They are.

'Keep running' she thought to herself. 'They won't get you if you keep running.'

Her breathing quickened as she ran faster and faster.  
She hears the sound of a gun click and Obito running towards her. Her eyes widen.

**_\-----With Yahiko and Nagato-----_ **

Punches were thrown and knives were out. Blood spills over the ground as Yahiko sliced through the skin of the skin of one of the gang members. Nagato flinches at the spillage and turns away as they take down the last of the opposing gang.

"Where's Konan and Obito?!" Yahiko shouts over to Nagato as they sprint in a random direction.

"... I don't know."

The adolescents run faster and start breathing harder as anxiety courses through their bodies.

They hoped they got there on time. They hoped that they were okay. They hoped that they weren't dead.


	3. Chapter Two: Obito

Nagato and Yahiko arrived as the older teen had pulled out the gun. 

The opposing gang member turned around as Obito was running towards Konan. He smirked and pointed the gun at Obito. 

Yahiko sprints forward as the bullet is fired. Blood splats over the ground and Yahiko's body falls to the ground.

Nagato and Konan's eyes widen and Obito shakes with fear.

Obito crouches down to nudge Yahiko's body.

"Yahiko?" No answer. 

"Yahiko? Please wake up." Tears well up in his eyes.

"Yahiko this isn't funny." His voice breaks as he, Konan and Nagato break into sobs.

\-----

Yahiko was dead and this greatly effected Nagato and Konan.   
Nagato went under the alias of Pein now and became ruthless and hostile while Konan became quiet and cold. Nagato vowed to himself that he would never let his friends die again.  
Now Obito.. he feels like he caused his death. Nagato feels the same way and despises Obito.


	4. Chapter Three: Deidara

A boy of around five found himself being taken in by a miniscule old man and his young granddaughter.

The boy looked at the man with mistrust in his eye. 

"What is your name?" The small man asked.

He was met with silence. The boy thought of running but found himself being pulled along by the four year old. He stiffened.

"Do you have a name?"

Silence again.

"Hm, I'll take that as a no then." He thought for a moment. "What about Deidara?"

The boy hesitated then nodded.

"Well then Deidara my name is Oonoki. Welcome to your new home."

He looked at him, warily.

Deidara was now eight and bolting down the street with an albino kid, who was non other than Hidan, and Kurotsuchi behind him.

He had begun to make clay sculptures much to Oonoki's disliking. He had told him that art would get him nowhere. Way to crush a kid's dream.

Deidara had turned ten, found a cat and took it in. Once again to Oonoki's disliking but he let him keep it anyway. Deidara was overjoyed. He named the cat Rokku. 

Deidara was fifteen now and was sitting in a science classroom, glaring at his certain dark haired rival.

Hidan elbowed him in the ribcage. And whispers angrily, "If you don't pay attention I'll fail this stupid, shitty class as well. So stop looking at your fucking boyfriend and pay attention for my sake!"  
"Shut up, hm!"

Insults were flying back and forth between them until the science teacher notices the conversation.  
"Deidara. Hidan. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

The teacher was met with silence save for the laughter that had erupted from the rest of the class a few seconds earlier.

"Talk again in my class and it's detention for a week," he threated.

The bell rings as 30-odd seats are pushed into under the tables as teenagers leave the classroom left and right.  
Deidara and Hidan walk out the class.

"Thank fucking Jashin it's lunch and not some weird ass class that I couldn't give two shits about," Hidan mutters.

"Yeah, un." 

"Wanna skidge, Blondie?" The albino asks with a mischievous grin.  
Deidara grins back.


End file.
